


[i can't get no] satisfaction

by simonaslytherin



Category: Band of Brothers (TV 2001), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adults, Aftercare, Age of Consent, Army, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Collars, Come as Lube, Consensual Kink, Consent, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Doctor/Patient, Dog Play, Dog Tags, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Large Cock, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, Multi, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Pack Cuddles, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Puppy Play, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Wolf Instincts, Wolf Pack, Wolf Sex, graphic smut, implied threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 15:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonaslytherin/pseuds/simonaslytherin
Summary: But nothing could replicate the feelings of lust and desire that came with their delicious dog kink roleplays. The arousal like a tsunami that overwhelmed her heart when Y/N heard Dick utter a small bark or woof. Dick was the opposite of a repairman - instead of fixing her leaky faucet, he made it gush white.
Relationships: Dobby - Relationship, Richard Winters & Reader, Richard Winters/Original Character(s), Richard Winters/Original Female Character(s), Richard Winters/Reader, Richard Winters/You
Kudos: 1





	[i can't get no] satisfaction

Guilt, that's what they felt every time after they did it and realised what kind of sin they'd indulged in. Shame, as they cleaned themselves up together in the shower and headed to bed to cuddle. But they couldn't stop, the pleasure making both of their bodies pulsate. They tried every position, every fantasy fulfilled, on both their ends.

♡♡♡♡

Y/N's wish of pretending to be a patient and having her pussy ate out by the doctor on the examination table, wearing nothing but a plain white gown.

♡♡♡♡

Tied and bound, each touch seeming to echo across her skin as she kept her eyes closed and her breaths soft.

"Be quiet. . or else." A rough hand delivered another harsh smack to her ass, hirsute fingers teasing the red fabric of her lingerie and drifting downwards with each of Y/N's small twitches of impatience. 

♡♡♡♡

Dick's fulfilled daydream where he was Y/N's subordinate in the Army. Y/N called him into her office, Dick standing obediently to attention, and calling her 'madam,' before Y/N roughly fucked him on her desk.

"Sergeant Y/L/N, what do you need of me?"

"I need you to bend over so that I can fuck you, Lieutenant Winters." 

♡♡♡♡

But nothing could replicate the feelings of lust and desire that came with their delicious dog kink roleplays. The arousal like a tsunami that overwhelmed her heart when Y/N heard Dick utter a small bark or woof. Dick was the opposite of a repairman - instead of fixing her leaky faucet, he made it gush white.

Y/N peered over her newspaper, glancing at Dick, who silently read a book on dog care whilst settled comfortably in a plush armchair. They didn't own a dog, or hell, even planned on getting one when they already had two cats. Dick caught her looking, and the small smirk on his face grew. "Did you know that good dogs, good gurls, get rewarded with treats?" He hinted, slowly pulling a pink leather collar from his hip pocket, Y/N's eyes completely transfixed on the collar in his gentle hands. It was made of a pastel pink false leather, embroidered with 'princess' in neat, loopy cursive, and had Dick's shiny silver dog tags attached to it.

"Is that. . for me?" She wondered out loud, Dick giving her a happy nod to indicate that it was truly Y/N's collar. Y/N watched as Dick walked over to where she was sitting on the couch, and he placed the collar on her neck, the dog tags hanging from her collar and brushing against her shivering skin. She hummed in happiness, twirling the silver tags with 'Richard Winters' engraved on them as Dick carefully adjusted the collar on her neck. 

"Is this okay?" He asked tenderly, placing a finger under the collar and wiggling it around to make sure that it wasn't choking her. Y/N eagerly nodded, her excitement only growing like Dick's trouser parasite when he placed a kiss to her forehead and started tugging on the collar of her shirt. 

"Do you want this, princess?" He asked, Y/N growing wet at the nickname as he continued pressing sweet kisses all over her blushing cheeks. 

"Fuck, yes, daddy." Y/N whispered as his hands traveled to the buttons of her shirt and gently tugged them apart, minding the tags which dangled down her throat. The tags that claimed her as Dick's pup. 

He tossed her white button down aside, where it lay forgotten on the coffee table while he worked on the zipper of her skirt. "You ready to play, little pup?" He asked, as he pulled her skirt off until she was left in nothing but her light blue lace lingerie set and the pink leather collar around her neck, complete with Dick's dog tags dangling down her chest.

Y/N moaned as Dick's fingers slipped under the band of underwear where her vibrating hole of impurity shook with every brush of his dexterous fingers. Her pussy was a slip and slide of wetness, Dick's fingers sliding down and around the cascading waterfalls of liquid gushing down Y/N's flaps, creating a heavy slum of white in her underwear, which slipped down her legs as she kicked the lace off. Y/N gasped in pleasure and lust for his pale digits as they continued entering and exiting her body in practiced movements. 

Y/N whined and woofed as she buried her chompers in his shoulder, leaving an intention on his freckled skin. "Don't stop now, daddy, please." She begged, as his fingers moved in rhythmic movements in and out of her bounty. Dick had struck the treasure of his pup's pussy, and his eager licks only confirmed his appreciation for her.

Y/N gasped as he continuously drove donuts on her sweet spot. She barked in pleasure as he wrapped his hand around the dogtags on her neck. She pawed at his shirt, dampening it with saliva as she latched her jaws onto the white fabric in an attempt to yank it off. Southern region still wet with fluids, Y/N placed her hands at his waist, tugging his shirt off his torso and tossing it uselessly to the side. 

"Yes, daddy," She breathed, lowering her hand until it met with the large tenting in his trousers, nails pricking at the buttons of his pants. "Let me relieve you of the pillar in your pants." Y/N moaned as she continued her journey in unbuttoning his trousers, slipping them past his thighs, his shit-stained underpants following until there was a messy scattering of clothes around the living room. 

Y/N reached for a condom from the drawers of the coffee table, Dick stopping her wrist from moving any further. "No, let's keep it primal," he said. "Dogs hit it raw."

Dick pulled Y/N onto his lap by the dog tags, holding his erect member and slipping it through her moist hole after rubbing circles of his own ocean on her drenched entrance. She felt his jungle wood inside of her as she dripped waves of white. "Good dog." Dick whispered, licking her ear as she bounced around on his holy cross, Dick's hand squeezing her ass and the other pulling her towards him by the dog tags for a warm, wet kiss on the lips.

"Oh, daddy," She moaned, as his unclothed trouser conker filled her with bliss and visions of stars and dogs running around fields. "Oh, fuck." Gasped Y/N, as he unclasped her bra and threw it on the floor, pulling her by the dogtags into an even deeper kiss.

"Bark for me, baby gurl." He declared with a loud moan as he reached his own spillage into Y/N's pussy. Keeping one hand near his ground and the other on his nude chest, Y/N arched her back and howled gleefully towards the ceiling, Dick joining in with his own joyful moans.

Y/N panted as her heat lessened, slipping off of his manhood and moving her hands up and down his fully erect creamsicle, except the vanilla entirely covered his creamsicle instead of being the added treat at the bottom. Y/N's eyes glowed in lust at the sight of his pillar of faith, glimmering with grey applesauce. Y/N felt proud that she had been able to unscrew the cap to his sauce pouch and make him leak so easily.

"Fuck," He gasped, as Y/N increased the speed of her hands on his membrane, twirling her tongue at the tip, licking the spillage up like ice cream, gradually slowing down as his membrane softened and Dick felt a feeling of relief course through his veins. "Princess, princess, why don't we go for a walk?" He offered, taking her by the dogtags and pulling her to the floor on her knees. 

"Up, up!" He commanded, Y/N getting on all fours and crawling to the back door where Dick led her with light tugs on her dog tags. 

The bright beams of sunlight hit Y/N's face in a refreshing manner, the pats on her head as Dick called her a good pup made her heart blossom with adoration like fresh cherry blossoms in the spring. 

"Can you let go of my leash? I want to run." Y/N impetrated, rubbing her body against his naked leg in an excited manner. 

"Sure, sweetheart. Just don't go too far, nothing out of the yard." Dick warned with a wagging finger as he tore his hands away from her dog tags. He let her prance around the yard and bark at butterflies, looking at her naked body with concupiscent eyes as the tags jingled against the skin of her bare breasts. 

Y/N sniffed at the brightly coloured tulips lining the front of the yard, Dick standing nearby and smiling at the sight of her pretty collar and the soft skin covered with both of their spillage. They had pumped more oil than the rigs had into the waters of the Mexican Gulf.

The leaves of a nearby bush gave a sudden shake as Dobby the elf emerged from them "Masters, masters!" Dobby screeched, clasping his hands over his mouth in shock, his thick, long trunk penetrating from underneath his colourful outfit. "I've been watching you the whole time, and I love it! Could the elf please serve its masters as they have been so kind to Dobby to bless him with his show?" 

"We could use your help." Dick and Y/N exclaimed in unison, hips throbbing as Dobby stripped himself free of his clothing. 

He was bigger than they both thought. They knew that they would have a feast suitable for gods if they engaged with Dobby's rod.

And so they did, their howls and excited yelps echoing throughout the universe.


End file.
